I Love You
by IloveWalker18
Summary: Kira placed his hands on his girlfriends waist, Lacus smiled and wrapped her arms around Kira's neck and they kissed in the sunset : KxL. please read and review! it's my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: I never want this to end.

Lacus woke up sweating; yet again she had had a nightmare about Kira...

Kira suddenly woke up from his love tossing and turning, trying to fall back asleep.

"Lacus, sweetie, what's wrong?" Kira asked worriedly.

" Mmhhmm, nothing…go back to sleep, Kira." Lacus assured him

Kira just shrugged and pulled Lacus close to him, kissing her lips softly over and over again, finally stopping to look into her beautiful blue eyes, finding that she was looking back he kissed her again but more deeply this time, slipping his tongue into her mouth; Lacus just blushed.

After a bit of kissing, both smiled at each other. Lacus loved the way Kira smiled, but she loved his sexy purple eyes more; but not as much as she loved him.

Lacus whispered "oh Kira, I never want this to end! I love this, and most importantly, I love you, Hun." With that she kissed him softly and continued to stare into his eyes. Knowing that their night would soon end. Kira blushed and kissed his girl one last time then resting his hand on her waist, Lucas sighed happily, rested her head on Kira's chest and closed her eyes while Kira just looked up at the ceiling, thinking of the awkward morning ahead of them until he finally fell sound asleep.

Yeah…it wasn't the best and it wasn't a long chapter but I'm working on chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Seed or any of the names I used in this story that are unrelated to it…. Thanks you

Chapter 2

Lacus was the first to awake in the morning and she slipped away from Kira lightly, hoping not to wake her sleeping boyfriend. Lacus opened the door slightly and slipped out of the room, went to the kitchen and started to make some coffee for Kira. Then she made some pancakes for them both for their breakfast.

Kira awoke to the smell of coffee and pancakes. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was 10:27AM; he got up out of bed and put his pants on, rubbed his eyes and walked out of the room and into the kitchen seeing Lacus. Lacus heard footsteps coming from the bedroom and she smiled, turned around and saw half awake Kira.

"I made some coffee for you, Kira." Lacus smiled and poured the coffee, handing the cup to Kira. He smiled and thanked his girlfriend with a soft kiss on the lips then walked to the table to set his coffee down, then he went to help his gorgeous girlfriend make the rest of the pancakes, he wanted to make enough for Cagalli and Athrun since it was Cagalli's home, her boyfriend Athrun lived there and so did Lacus and Kira. But Lacus and Kira usually didn't sleep in the same bed or room, but sometimes Kira or Lacus would sneak into each other's rooms since they weren't forbidden from seeing each other.

Athrun then awoke and came out into the kitchen, he offered to help but Kira and Lacus denied his assistance.

"I'm going to wake up Cagalli…unless of course she wants to miss this wonderful breakfast" Lacus giggled.

Lacus walked out of the kitchen and into Athrun and Cagalli's bedroom smiling. She went to Cagalli's side and said softly "Cagalli, Kira and I made some breakfast if you want some there's plenty…"

Cagalli woke to Lacus's voice, groaned and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Lacus and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I suppose I could get up." With that she winked and smiled at her friend.

She got up and put her clothes on, glanced at the clock that now read 11:00AM; and walked out into the kitchen to see everyone sitting at the table eating pancakes and drinking either coffee or orange juice. Cagalli walked to the table and sat down beside Athrun and in front of Kira. Kira smiled at his twin sister, and looked into Lacus's beautiful blue eyes; he reached under the table and took her hand, they just smiled at each other and Lacus blushed a bit. Her and Kira both were thinking the same thing, and they both leaned in for a kiss. Cagalli giggled at the sight of her little bro kissing her friend. Athrun then kissed Cagalli lightly on the cheek and they all began to eat their breakfast…

All was silent…everyone ate their pancakes and drank their coffee/juice in silence…that is until Kira started up a conversation about the Earth Alliance.

"So guys…after this what do you want to do? Maybe we could go to the beach!" Cagalli offered, getting a little bit overly excited about the idea. Athrun looked into her sparkling eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we should, Hun…" With that Athrun got up from the table and set his dishes in the sink before walking off to Cagalli's and his bedroom to get his stuff.

Kira and Lacus shrugged then got up and left to their separate rooms to get ready to go to the beach. The four friends were soon ready to go, they piled into Kira's car, and drove off to the beach with Kira driving.

When they got there, Kira got out and raced to the other side of the car to open the door for his girlfriend. Lacus smiled and got out of the car and grabbed for hers and Kira's bags.

"Looks like you could use a hand, sweetie." Kira took his bag and let Lacus carry hers as she had to go into a different changing room anyway…

(sorry my chapter was a little long and useless but anyway…hope you enjoy)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: At the beach.

Kira and Athrun walked to the men's changing room while Lacus and Cagalli went towards the women's changing room.

"C'mon Lacus, just wear it!" Cagalli said pushing a pink 2 piece swim suit at her "At least it matches your pretty pink hair! Just wear it!"

Lacus sighed and changed into the revealing swimming suit. While Cagalli was wearing a full 1 piece, light blue swim suit… "Man, this swim suit is just too revealing for me" She thought.

The boys were already waiting in the sand for the girls. Cagalli came walking out and running towards Athrun, almost jumping into his arms.

"Cagalli, where's Lacus?" Kira asked confused. Just then he saw a pink haired beauty come walking out of the changing room and walking slowly towards Kira, trying to think of what she was going to say to him. She finally reached Kira and greeted him with a kiss.

"Whoa, Lacus…you…you…you look amazing!" Kira exclaimed, hugging his girl tightly, Lacus pushed herself closer to him and Kira's eyes widen as he felt her breasts up against his chest. He smiled and kissed her once more.

"Well you don't look too bad yourself," Lacus said with a wink, taking Kira's hand and walking towards the shore to look at the sunset. Kira smiled at Lucas and put his hands on his girlfriends slim waist, Lacus blushed and wrapped her arms around her boyfriends neck and kissed him passionately while them standing in the water. Cagalli saw them kissing and she smiled at her little brother.

"Wow…my little brother has finally grew up…" She whispered to Athrun and he wrapped her arm around her.

"I guess he did…" He said, smiling at Cagalli and they too shared kisses…

Kira and Lacus stood there kissing until Kira broke it off to say… "Lacus, I love you" and Lacus said the same…Kira then began to kiss her again…

THE END

(if you didn't like it than that's too bad isn't it:P)


End file.
